geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
MYCUN Forever/Trivia
Cultural references *During the scene when Hiro fakes his death, Coraline's line; "Hiro is dead. Hiro remains dead. And they have killed him." references "God is dead", a widely quoted statement by German philosopher Friedrich Nietzsche. It also became an internet meme and it has a short term which is "God is dead and we killed him." References to MYCUN: The Movie *Kobtopia is similar to Wooden Underwood Enterprises. *The megaphone Gabriel is holding is the same exact model from the first film. References to Legend of MYCUN *Much of Gabriel's dialogue is material that was cut from Legend of MYCUN, but was inserted into the numerous behind-the-scenes portions of the director commentary on the DVD. His MYCUN Forever line: "I always hate it when that bonobo plays a trick on me," was recorded for the production of Legend of MYCUN as early as 2006, ten years before MYCUN Forever was released. References to MYCUN and the Mystery to New York Coming soon! Trivia *In Japan, the film was called "MYCUN：コバの最終暴れ！" (meaning "MYCUN: Final Rampage of Koba!"). *''MYCUN Forever'' was originally to be released to mark the 10th anniversary of the ''MYCUN'' franchise. However, it was now released to mark the 10th anniversary of the ''Dannie'' franchise. *The film was released on Memorial Day 2016. *In the scene when Hiro shoots with two pistols at one of the Koba's apes, the Wilhelm scream can be heard. The Wilhelm scream is a famous sound effect used in many movies. This scream is also heard in the first film. *This is the first MYCUN film to not be directed by Taylor Grodin. *This is the first MYCUN movie not to have more than one or two composers. Mark Mothersbaugh had provided the score for the fourth film. *Jason Marsden (voice of Shougo), Bill Farmer (voices one of the additional voices) and Jim Cummings (voice of Kozu) all previously worked together in both A Goofy Movie (1995) and An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000). Another additional voice, Bob Bergen previously worked in Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001). *This is the first MYCUN film to use the additional sound effects originally from various Hanna-Barbera cartoons (including the banana peel slip sound effect). *''MYCUN Forever'' is the first time a MYCUN Studios franchise has become a quadrilogy. *When MYCUN Forever was released, the original MYCUN turns 11 years old. *This is the first MYCUN film to have the word "shit" as it was heard three times. *This movie was originally scheduled to be released on December 11, 2015. *This film has some more cartoonish manner. *This is the first entry in the series to not have the characters celebrate while dancing at the end. *Many sound bits are re-used from the second and third movies, especially with Gabriel, Hiro and the Minions. *This is the second MYCUN movie where a character doesn't break the fourth wall. *Iken finds out that Koba's voice is so annoying. *In the original script, Hiro uses two uzis instead of two pistols you see in the final version of the film. Goofs Coming soon! Category:Trivia